


Danny Phantom: Ghostly Gamer

by Firestorm808



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm808/pseuds/Firestorm808
Summary: After a glitch during his adventure in "Doomed', Danny wakes up to a game screen. Danny Phantom is The Gamer.





	1. New Player

**Author's Note:**

> Sliksick originally wrote the premise of this story, and he asked me to help Beta and Co-write Danny Phantom: The Gamer? and Danny Phantom - Ghost Fate. However, he stopped continuing both stories since last August. The way he wrote his second chapter is exposition heavy and isn't very dynamic. So, I decided to reboot it. I hope you like it. I should really be studying for my finals right now, but procrastination is strong.
> 
> If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.
> 
> Discord: Firestorm808#6503
> 
> Twitter: Firestorm808HD

It has been particularly weird few days for Danny Fenton, or should it be Danny Phantom regarding the circumstances? It doesn't matter. They are the same. So, what would show up in his life? Why? It's a ghost trying to take over the World Wide Web!

In any case, starting freshman year of high-school with new ghost-based powers is not something that a teen wants on their plate. Especially since the kid had no control over them, and the Ghost Portal kept releasing ghosts into his hometown of Amity Park, Ohio.

Danny wasn't going to say that he hasn't done some pretty cool things, but as the Chinese curse goes: "May you live in interesting times." Despite its innocence, the meaning of the phrase is much darker and stranger. It's exactly what Danny's life has been for the last few months. A lot has happened. Danny has encountered a killer Lunch Lady Ghost. Paulina was possessed by a Dragon Necklace. A mechanical hunter named Skulker wants his pelt. A crazy ghost scientist took over his garage sale. He switched places with a ghost nerd who was stuck in a locker mirror. A genie named Desiree ran rampant granting wishes. His fruit loop 'family friend' Vlad Plasmius wants to take over his family. A deranged warden named Walker threw him in jail. A psycho psychologist named Spectra and her dwarf assistant fed off my teenage angst. An A-list girl turned Huntress wants to kill me too. Recently, a ghost rocker named Ember McLain tried to take over the world.

That last one was awkward for many people.

**Thursday**

Let's come back to the scientist ghost. His full name is Nicolai Technus, but he goes by 'Technus.' He's mostly unknown, but he does possess technopathy. It's somewhat unique for ghosts since technology is a recent trend for humanity.

This day started simply enough: Danny was playing "Doomed" through the night while using his parent's Fenton Helmet for a game controller to give him an edge. Soon, he accidentally opens the Ghost Portal and lets out Technus. Eventually, Technus gets sucked into the game without Danny noticing.

Skipping the events regarding an exam worth 25% of the final grade, we come back to the game itself.

As Tucker puts it, while accidentally training Technus inside of it, the purpose of "Doomed" is to find the Seven Silver Keys of the Apocalypse, defeat all 13 levels, and gain access to the World Wide Web.

To Technus, this reward was enticing. With access to the world's internet, he could have complete control over Earth's technological systems.

Events unfold, and Technus reveals his plan to the trio. Tucker and Sam attempted to stop him while Danny was stuck behind as he had no way to quickly speed through the game to catch up with his friends.

Going over his options, he realizes that if Technus can become part of the game, why couldn't he? So, wearing the Fenton Helmet, Danny went ghost, 'possessed' the game, and advanced to the last level.

Things should have been standard, but life has a way of shaking things up before that could happen.

After a long winded fight, Tucker, a giant Tiki-god Sam, and Danny all watched a damaged, sparking, and broken Technus fall into the hole Danny had stretched out in the game reality.

"What? Where am I?" asked the confused tech ghost as he stared into the black void that surrounded him.

"It's Level 0," replied a grinning Danny Phantom. "It's a glitch in the program: one way in, no way out."

Technus glared. "Now listen here, young whipper-snapper. I, Technus, am Hip and Funky Fresh and-"

Danny didn't hear the end of his long-winded speech as he closed the tear that he made. "Totally out of date."

A golden visage of Tucker suddenly appeared in the game again. "Good thing I upgraded my anti-virus program. Did I miss anything?"

"Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship EVER," gloated Danny.

Tucker quickly grabbed the last key on the tree branch. "Hey guys, we got the Seven Silver Keys of the Apocalypse. All we have to do is open the door, and we win the game."

As Tucker inserted the key while Sam and Danny watched in anticipation, no one expected getting shot in the back.

The extenuating circumstances regarding that moment had its repercussions. Two supernatural entities were stretching the game's code to its limit. It was the end of the game, and the system was already preparing itself for completion as it recognized the insertion of the keys. Someone has recently activated the Level 0 glitch that plagued developers, weakening the game matrix further. Then, three players, one currently using a secret God-mode hidden within the game, died simultaneously. Finally, the half-ghost wore a helmet hooked his mind directly into the game. Suffice to say; it was a recipe for disaster.

As the game removed the three protagonists, the stress of the last few hours was too much for the servers and the game itself. The result was an implosion within the matrix.

Tucker and Sam both registered shock at what just occurred on their screens. Meanwhile, our closet gamer teacher watched in confusion as the game crashed just as he was about to claim victory.

Danny was worse off, however. As Danny ejected from the game, he experienced pain similar to that of the Ghost Portal's first activation. It was horrible. He felt every molecule in his body electrocuted at the same time over and over again. Being pushed out of the game felt like stretching into a thin string through a funnel. The game reconstructed him bit by bit, line by line, code by code. There were bound to be errors or additions to the 'program' known as Danny Phantom.

Down in the laboratory a computer was sparking and glowing green, shaking with a ferocity of a washing machine with a tossed in cinder block. As it finally settled, the monitor burned brightly. Danny Fenton shot out straight into the wall opposite of the computer. The young man looked at the computer screen. "Who on Earth could have done that?" Danny quickly walked up to the screen to see an error message. 'Huh, weird. I wonder if-'

His phone rang, and Sam was on the other end. He answered.

"Hey, Danny. You okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine. The exit was way worse than the entry, though."

"I can imagine. Listen, did your game crash too?"

"Yeah, weird. Do you know who shot us in the end?"

"No. I was focusing on Tucker as he was putting in the last key?"

"That sucks. I thought we finally won."

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as Technus didn't get access to the internet, it's a win in my book."

Danny sighed smiling, "Yeah, it is. Listen, call Tucker and see if any of his tech-friends know if someone won or not."

"Okay. What about you?"

"After the day I had, I think a deserve some rest."

"Alright, Danny. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Danny smiled as he put his phone away. 'I better clean up the mess before-' A migraine cut his train of thought.

'Ow! Guess the game took out more of me than I expected.' Danny did a quick look around the lab. 'Well, it's not as bad as I thought, but where is the Fenton Helmet?' Another migraine struck him, causing him to grab his temple with both hands. 'Ugh. I'll take care of it in the morning. Right now, I an Advil and some sleep. Thank god it's Friday tomorrow. Hopefully, this migraine passes before the weekend starts.'

Danny went upstairs to be with his family. A quick dinner later, he got congratulations from Jazz for acing his make-up exam. Later on, a sharp text from Tucker said that no one knows what happened to the game. All the servers are temporarily down. Danny tried to take his mind off the topic by doing some quick homework, but the migraines kept him from focusing. It was already late, so he washed up and dropped under his covers. He lied awake for half an hour with no ghost sense activating. 'Huh, no ghosts tonight. Lucky me. Hopefully, I can finally catch up on some much needed sleep.' As Danny's consciousness finally drifted off after a long, long day, he barely registered the text box that popped out in front of his face.

**System Checks complete.**

**New Parameters Set According to New User.**

**New Data Packets Discovered.**

**Extracting Files.**

**Installing 'The Gamer' Patch Version 1.1**

**Estimated Time of Installation: 6 hours**

**Completion: 1%... 2%...**

 


	2. Noob

**Friday**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A blue window appeared over Danny's sleeping face.

**You have slept in your own bed, HP and EV have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Not noticing what happened, Danny flailed his arm around to turn off the alarm clock and incidentally closed the window. Finally deciding to get up, he walked to the bathroom to wash away his morning face.

"What the…" Danny stared at his reflection, more specifically the lines of text above his head.

**The Gamer**

**LV 4 Danny F.**

"The Gamer? Level 4?" Danny muttered. He rubbed the mirror where the text was only for nothing to happen. He moved left and right, and the words followed above him. 'Oh, God. What's happening to me now?.' He waved his hands above his head to try and touch them only to feel nothing. 'Is this some weird ghost thing? Is this because of what happened last night?' He panicked. 'How am I supposed to hide this? My parents might think I'm being haunted or possessed by ghost letters. I need to get out of here!' He opened the door to sneak back to his room only to freeze on sight of the person before him: his mom.

Maddie Fenton smiled brightly to her son. "Morning, Danny. Are you done with the bathroom?"

'Oh, god!' "Uh... Morning to you too, mom." 'She hasn't said anything yet.' He tested his luck and asked the obvious question. "How do I look?" He braced for an overreaction and received none.

Maddie cooed and pinched her son's cheek. "Like my handsome young boy."

Danny wasn't sure what to do for a second. 'What? Can't she see it? I mean, that's good.' He smiled back to her only for his eyes to widen when he looked above her head.

**Ghost Hunter**

**LV 17 Maddie F.**

Maddie noticed her son's blank stare. "Are you alright, son?" She turned around ready for a fight. "Do you see a ghost?!"

Pulled out of his stupor, he tried to recover. "What? No! I-I'm just a little bit groggy."

Coming to a calmer state, she nodded at his answer. "Well, once you get dressed, can you go take out the trash from last night? Your father forgot to do it after dinner."

Danny moved out of her way as she went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving him alone in the hallway.

***Ping* A Quest Is Created**

"Ah!" Danny jumped as a blue window appeared before him. Another window appeared soon after.

"Danny, are you okay?" called his mom.

He pressed his back against the door. "I'm fine mom. It was just, uh, a roach on the wall." He turned back to the floating screens. 'Quests? That was never in Doomed.'

**Quest Alert**

**Task From Mom:**

**Description: Take out the trash.**

**Time Limit: 30 Minutes**

**Reward:**

**+100 EXP**

**Increased closeness with Mom**

**Failure Penalty:**

**[Accept Y/Deny N]**

The window hovered there for a while with Danny standing completely still. 'What is going on?!' Danny grabbed his temple and shook it in an attempt to clear his head. 'Am I going crazy?' Taking a breath, he steadied himself. Slowly, he reached out with his right hand toward the quest window. 'If it's just in my head, I won't feel anything. Right?' Slowly, his hand approached the screen. He felt resistance as he pressed 'yes.' 'Oh, god. It is real!' He needed to lie down. Dragging himself to his room and curled into the bed. "Great... Now I'm even more of a freak," he muttered.

**10 Minutes Later**

Danny walked down the stairs with an annoyed expression. 'Like it or not, I still have to take out the trash.' Entering the kitchen, Danny found another set of floating letters. 'Same as Mom.'

**Ghost Hunter**

**LV 13 Jack F.**

The large man in an orange jumpsuit waved at him while setting the table. "Morning, son! Nothing better than having breakfast with your dear old man!"

Danny couldn't help but smile at him. He may not be the most practical of parents, but his heart is in the right place. 'Ironic because he wants to tear my other half molecule by molecule.' "Yeah, it is. Let me just take out the trash for Mom, and we'll eat." He walked over to the trash bin and tied up the bag.

 ***Ping*** **You Acquired The Quest Item [Garbage]**

Danny looked from the bag in his hand to the screen in front of him. Waving the screen away, he walked to the sidewalk outside and dumped the trash in the metal bin.

***Ping* Quest Completed**

**Rewarded:**

**+100 EXP**

**Increased closeness with Mom**

He felt an invisible force flow inside of him, but he didn't feel any different after. 'That actually worked.' Before he could get another thought in, another window came up.

 ***Ping*** **Your Level Increased By 1**

'I leveled up! Why don't I feel any different?' He blinked in the middle of the sidewalk and sighed. 'First the titles and then the quests. Now I can level up.' Danny groaned along with his stomach. 'This is way too much to take in before breakfast. I'll deal with it after I eat.' A few minutes later, Danny sat down with his family at the table, and each of them still had labels above their head. He finally had a chance to see his sister's.

**Teen Genius**

**LV 6 Jasmine "Jazz" F.**

Danny deadpanned. **'** I shouldn't have assumed any different.'

"So, kids," His mother started. "What are your plans for today?"

"After school, I'm gonna hang out with Sam and Tucker."

Maddie frowned. "Now Danny, while we are happy that you aced your exam, this doesn't mean we forgot your poor study habits."

Jack continued. "We can't have that happen again, can we?"

"I know. I know," Danny relented. "If it makes you happy, I'll stop by the library after school on Monday to study."

"Good for you Danny. That's one more step to being a responsible adult. As for me, I'll be doing some volunteer work at the mall," answered his sister. She turned to her parents. "What about you guys? More ghost stuff?"

"Yup! We're still working on our Fenton Anti-Ghost Missile Defense System for the house. In fact, Danny boy ran away while we were working on it yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I was in a hurry to meet with my friends online."

"You shouldn't spend too much time playing games. It'll rot your brain."

"I'm pretty sure that it depends mostly on the type of game, but I'll try to lay off for a while," Danny replied. 'Even if I tried, I don't think I'll get getting away from games that easily.

They talked more about their plans today; however, Jack and Madie went on a long tangent on ghosts before Danny and Jazz decided to finish their meal and leave.

Both teens left the house in a relative hurry. Danny took his time walking to his friend's meeting place: the park, before they would head to class. During that period of self-thought, he went over the possible implications of his new situation. Not only was he a half-ghost, now the world around him is acting like a video game and calling him 'The Gamer.' 'I really need to figure this all out sooner or later.' A new window appeared.

***Ping* A Quest Is Created**

'Another quest?' he thought.

**Quest Alert**

**Task From Self:**

**Description: Learn More about your new [-X-X-X-] ability.**

**Time Limit: 1 Week**

**Reward:**

**+200 EXP**

**+5 Stat Points**

**Failure Penalty:**

**Increased Chance of Death**

**[Accept Y/Deny N]**

'That's oddly convenient,' he thought dryly. Any normal person would be shocked at the increased chance of death, but Danny was different. His life was on the line so many times that it has become a chore. If this quest would help him stay alive, he was taking it. Danny accepted the new quest. If he was going to do it anyway, might as well get rewarded for it.

When he arrived at the park, he took a seat on a nearby bench. Slouching, he stared at the numerous trees and birds soaring by by. To be honest, flying helped clear his head most of the time with the stress of his daily life. Since he wouldn't be able to do that in broad daylight, this was the next best thing. With that, he continued his line of thought on his gaming powers.

'Okay. If this is anything like Doomed, then I should get stronger each time I defeat an enemy, but that hasn't happened.' Danny placed a hand to his chin. 'What changed? Any other video game would have some sort of stats page. What's that one called? World of Warcraft? Yeah. It even has quests.' Danny thought for a minute before speaking up. "Status?" A new brown window appeared before him and started looking over it.

**NAME: Daniel "Danny" Fenton**

**RACE: Half-Ghost**

**OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

**TITLE: Hero In Training**

**LEVEL: 5  
**

**NEXT LEVEL: [0/150 EXP]**

**HP: 100/100**

**EP: 50/50**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 15 (+0)**

**VIT: 9 (+0)**

**DEX: 12 (+0)**

**INT: 12 (+0)**

**WIS: 7 (+0)**

**LUK: 7 (+0)**

**POINTS: 5**

**MONEY: $25**


	3. Mini Boss

**The Park**

Danny stared at the floating screen in front of him.

**NAME: Daniel "Danny" Fenton**

**RACE: Half-Ghost**

**OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

**TITLE: Hero In Training**

**LEVEL: 10  
**

**NEXT LEVEL: [0/413 EXP]**

**HP: 150/150**

**EP: 50/50**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 15 (+0)**

**VIT: 10 (+0)**

**DEX: 15 (+0)**

**INT: 12 (+0)**

**WIS: 7 (+0)**

**LUK: 7 (+0)**

**POINTS: 5**

**MONEY: $25**

He wasn't sure what to expect. He knew from the mirror and the quests that he had a level and title, but it seemed his characteristics were quantified. Just like Doomed, his stats were divided into six attributes: Strength, Vitality, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Luck. Looking over his stats, it was both amazing and underwhelming. 'Why am I not surprised that Luck and Wisdom are my lowest stats? Makes sense that my strength and speed are my highest. Fighting ghosts for this long leaves an impression." He noticed that he have five stat points to distribute. Did using them really affect him. He would have to look into it later. 'I wonder if this will make school easier.'With his stats set aside, Danny tried to see what else he could find. Considering his ghost powers were likely the reason for this major change, he tapped that label.

**Race: Half-Ghost**

**As a half-ghost, you possess qualities of both humans and ghosts. Intangibility, Invisibility, and Flight are only a few of the natural abilities that ghost hybrids have. A hybrid's unique physiology allows numerous other abilities depending on the skill and creativity of the user through Ectoplasm manipulation.**

Reading the description over, it gave a brief overview of what he was. However, the last line caught his attention. With all the ghosts he faced so far, each of them had their own unique set of skills. He was only able to perform Ghost Rays after accidentally wishing it from Desiree. Vlad was a Halfa much longer than I have, and he outclassed me in almost every way. I'm gonna have to do some experimenting. Danny moved onto the next selection: title.

**TITLE: Hero in Training**

**You have just started your journey of becoming a hero. Learn the ropes to protect those you care about.**

**Experience gain is increased by 10% until Level 20**

'That'll be very helpful.' It was true. He hadn't been doing this whole hero thing for very long. It's actually a miracle that he managed to survive this long. If this strange new power was going to help him get stronger, he wasn't going to turn it down. Danny was about to look further into the menu until someone called his name.

"Hey, Danny."

"Sup, bro."

Danny waved his status screen away and turned to his friends. It was no surprise that they too had labels above them.

**LV 3 Tucker F.**

**LV 3 Samantha M.**

'Wow, they are much lower level than me.' Danny stood up and joined Sam and Tucker. "Uh, hey guys." The trio started walking to school. Along the way, they talked more about what happened last night.

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "I checked up on the Doomed forums after the game crashed last night. As of this morning, Doomed is under server maintenance."

Danny smiled. "I'm just glad we were able to stop Technus from getting access to the world wide web."

Sam smirked. "I'm still surprised that you managed to open and trap him in level zero. We all thought that was just a myth."

"Not to mention that you can actually be inside the game. Dude, that was awesome. How did it feel?"

Danny was about to answer before he paused. He actually didn't think too much about it at the time. He was too focused on getting to the last level and beating Technus. "It felt like I was connected to the game on a deeper level. I could still get hurt, but there was this strange feeling in the back of my mind. Somehow, I knew how to open level zero."

"That's strange, but at least you won't have to deal with that anymore," replied Sam.

"I wonder, if you could enter games, could you possible enter videos too?" questioned Tucker. "You could live the car chase in Fast and the Furious."

Danny blinked at the idea. "Huh. I haven't thought about that before. Maybe-" Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine as he gasped out a blue mist, cutting him off. "Oh, no..." A new window popped up to the side.

**A New Skill Is Created By A Specific Action.**

'What? I made a skill?' he thought.

Sam and Tucker were aware of what just happened. "Another ghost?" asked Sam.

Danny groaned. They were so close to the school. It would have been the rare times he's on time for the first period. He groaned. "Yeah."

Tucker put away his PDA. "You want us to help?"

Danny shook his head tiredly. "No, I'm good. I don't want you two to be late."

Tucker raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"I'll catch up with you guys."

Tucker and Sam started to walk again before they looked back at him. "Just be careful."

Danny waved at them and went to the nearest alley.

***Ping* A Quest Is Created**

**Mandatory** **Quest Alert**

**Unwanted Guests:** **Investigate and capture the escaped ghosts.**

**Optional Quest: Return to school b** **efore first period.**

**Reward:** **+750 EXP**

**Increased reputation with the public**

**(Optional)** **Increased reputation with** **Mr. Lancer**

**Failure Penalty:**

**Decreased reputation with the public**

**(Optional) Decreased reputation with Mr. Lancer**

Reading over the details, he was a little nervous of the penalties, but there was no use. He was already on thin ice with Lancer. Public opinion of him was also not the best. First thing's first: catch the ghosts. Closing the window allowed another to appear.

**[Ghost Sense (Passive) LV 9 EXP 56%]**

**Because of your XXX, you are alerted of any ghost within 35 meters.**

'Huh, I always knew that ghosts were nearby, but I never tried testing for distance. I wonder what'll I'll get if I level it up.' Checking the surrounding area for civilians, he whispered, "I'm going ghost." He latched onto the familiar chill inside of him pulled it to the surface. Two white rings traveled from his waist, changing his clothes and hair. Taking flight, a few minutes of searching led Danny to three ghosts causing trouble new town square. Getting closer, he was relieved that it wasn't Skulker or the Box Ghosts. They were just some low tier specters.

**Ectopus** **LV10**

**Ectopus** **LV10**

**Ectopus** **LV10**

Incidentally, they each had a health bar above them. 'Must be how enemies are shown.' Danny narrowed his eyes at them and started closing in. One of them took notice, and the three of them split up. However, Danny never lost the trail on one of them.

**A New Skill Is Created By Examining A Target.**

Danny glanced at the massage in the corner of his eye.

**[Observation (Active) LV 1 EXP 25%]**

**Information about the target is displayed.**

Raising a brow in confusion, Danny went back to tailing the ghost. With a few cut corners and phasing through a building, Danny managed to catch up to him for a clear shot. Pulling out his Fenton Thermos, Danny charged it up and released a beam of its blue energy. Making contact with the Ghost, it screamed in rage before swirling down into the Thermos with Danny capping it shut. "One down, two to go." Suddenly, one of the other Ectopi phased through the wall and tackled Danny to the ground.

Danny attempted to escape push it off him, but it started to wrap its tentacles around him. It raised Danny up before slamming him through the concrete. He felt a sharp pain, but it faded away quicker than usual. Irritated, Danny focused and turned intangible, slipping through its grasp. Free, Danny reared back an ecto charged fist and punch the Ectopus right in its head. He followed up with several more punches, kicks, and an Ecto Blast. The ghost was in a daze, and it gave Danny enough time to trap him in the thermos. "Only one more to go." Danny flew upward to try and find his last enemy. He was still on the clock, so he had to hurry.

A minute later, a mixture of relief and annoyance washed over him finding the last Ectopus devouring an entire food stand. He was about to engage, but Danny thought back to one of the previous messages. "What was the skill I got?" "Observation?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, another screen popped up above the Ectopus.

**Ectopus** **LV 10**

**HP: 1000 EP: 500**

**Octopus-like ghost with four tentacles.**

"Huh. That's interesting. Not exactly helpful at the moment." He closed the window. Finishing the entire stand cart included, the ghost octopus suddenly begins to vibrate and glow brighter. Danny backed up a bit. "What's happening?" The Ectopus increases in size drastically, becoming three times Danny's height. A great roar from it shatters nearby windows. "Crap!" Danny dives to avoid an incoming tentacle. 'What the heck just happened?! How did it get stronger?'

**The Level of [Observation] Increased.**

"Observe?!"

**Ectopus** **LV 13**

**HP: 1500/1500 EP: 750/750**

**Octopus-like ghost with eight tentacles. Depending on their rate of consumption, Ectopi are able to gain temporary stat increases.**

"You gotta be kidding me!" Danny pulls out his thermos. "Please work." He aims it at the giant and fires. Things did not go as expected. Three tentacles were sucked in, but the Ectopi cut them off as new ones began to grow in their place.

"Looks like I have to do this the old fashioned way." Danny charged at it, fists ignited with energy. He turned intangible, avoiding strikes and beams, before sending a barrage at its face. took to the skies and attempts to shoot it with his Ghost Rays from a distance. While he left a few marks, the Ectopi wasn't letting up. The ghost did the same, unleashing its own ghost rays and blasts from each tentacle. While Danny was fast, he couldn't dodge all of them. He ended up getting burnt twice, nearly crashing to the ground. He looked back at its health.

**Ectopus** **LV 13**

**HP: 1100/1500 EP: 600/750**

Danny had to think of something. 'This is taking too long. There needs to be a weak point, but the only thing notable is that big mouth of his.' Danny paused for a moment, a rather unpleasant plan forming in his head. 'I'm gonna hate myself after this.' Regaining composure, Danny charges directly at the Ectopus. He dodged and weaved through several blasts and tentacle swings.

The Ectopi expected another round of attacks, so it moved some tentacles to shield itself. However, the ghost didn't expect the Halfa to dive right into his mouth. The Ectopi seemed to swallow.

The few onlookers were horrified. Their supposed ghost hero got eaten "alive."

The Ectopus gave a confused look before shrugging. Just as it was about to eat more to sustain his current state, his body began to rumble.

People noticed the sick expression on its face. The Ectopus began to expand, but not in the way it did before. It groaned in pain as its body seemed to inflate like a balloon. Expecting what happened next, any civilians immediately took cover before a small explosion was heard.

Looking back at the battleground, they saw a lone figure on the street. Their ghost hero was safe!

Danny stood on the ground panting, fists smoking from multiple energy attacks. Several chunks of the ghost rained from the sky. "Thank god that's over."

**You Got 500 EXP Points.**

**+50 EXP**

**1 Level Up.**

Danny looked at the ground and raised a brow. Aside from the ectoplasm, a strange blue orb lay next to him. "The heck is this?" He picked it up and felt strange energy inside it. 'I'll look into it later.' He pocketed the strange orb and dusted himself off.

When the people came out of their hiding spots to see the ghost hero "alive," they cheered in thanks.

Danny chuckled a bit and waved back. As excited as he was that the job was done, he still had to get to school. With that, Danny flew as fast as he could to Casper High only to hear the familiar ringing. He groaned as he landed near the dumpsters. "There goes the bell for first period..."

***Ping***

**Mandatory** **Quest Complete**

**Unwanted Guests:** **Investigate and capture the escaped ghosts.**

**(Complete)**

**Optional Quest: Return to school b** **efore first period.**

**(Failed)**

**Net Reward:**

**+750 EXP**

**+75 EXP**

**Decreased reputation with Mr. Lancer**

Danny began walking to class in the familiar empty halls.

**1 Level Up.**

Reaching the door to English class, he sighed. "Hopefully, this Gamer stuff has a more positive effect on my life."


End file.
